Elysium
by kyrbri
Summary: So this is just all the stories I've written for Twilight in one. Taboo,Another Night, Untouched and soon to be 4th edition wrapped in one. Summaries inside. Please Review : thanks all the people who love these and are on their favs I


_Kyrbri: I'm back, this time with more inspiration than ever! NEW AUTHOR NOTE: HEY THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE SERIES I DECIDED TO PUT THEM ALL TOGETHER SO ITS EASIER TO FIND AND KEEP TRACK OF. I'M GOING TO TRY TO ADD MORE DETAIL TO ALL THREE AND WORKING ON THE FINAL. PLEASE BE PAITENT :-) _

_**Dedicated to my closest friends: Julia and Kelcie. You always have my backs thank you and I really love you both! To the good times in the future! **_

Summary: Edward is a taboo to Jasper, is it possible for Jasper to resist the taboo that he has been lusting over for so long? Jasper X Edward (lemon)

Rating: M

Taboo 

He sauntered into the kitchen, his golden eyes flashing in my direction, I could see that he lusted for me; I could smell the arousal coming off him. It was sexy; even though he was with Bella I wanted him so badly. His messy bronze locks falling over his face, his perfectly toned body catching the light perfectly on his pale skin, it's all so irresistible. He's so close but yet so far, you always want what you cannot have. This is the first time in a century I have lusted so much over one person. I would do anything to get near him, get closer.

"Japer?" Edward asked, "Are you ok?"

Shocked I looked up staring into his honey comb coloured eyes, a flush suddenly flashed into my face filling it with a little color. "Yah I'm fine" I answered smoothly. I wasn't ok, I wanted him right here and now. He was so close I could taste his scent on my tongue. So close yet so far. "Why do you ask?"

"Because" he replied trailing off

"Because why?" I asked innocently moving towards him

He took a breath, a sharp inhale, and moved towards me. He flashed to my side before I could blink and he grabbed my wrist pulling me closer, his pushing into mine. "I was just wondering, because you're blushing." I grinned pushing my hips into his. It was a like heaven, the two of us together and alone. No one around, as if we were safe from the people and things around us. I never wanted the moment to end; I wanted us to be together, though that could not happen because it was taboo. A rule that we could not be together. He has Bella and I had Alice. But this seemed so right but so wrong. I lusted for him for so long and still all I could do was glare with jealously while Bella took him all to herself. Damn that girl!

"I'm blushing because..."

"Because...." he repeated his voice was rite by my ear, his hand slowly trailing down my thigh, dangerously close to my burning regions. I want him soo badly but yet I couldn't have him. Damn this world was so unfair. I whimpered pushing myself into his chest hoping maybe he would move closer to me and this would progress further into what it already was. How I longed for him to touch me and be affectionate with way he was with Bella. Now I was so close to my desire.

_**I don't have to be true**_

_**  
Cause you don't belong to me baby**_

_**  
And all I'm saying is that**_

_**  
We've got loving to do**_

_**  
I'm hanging on to you**_

_**  
And all I can think about is taboo**_

"The reason I'm blushing is because I'm so close to you." I buried my head deep into his sculpted chest hoping he wouldn't notice how much I was blushing. "I know it wrong..." I trailed off. His body, his scent, everything about him was so distracting to me. I couldn't resist it. I loved him there was nothing more to it.

"Wrong?" he looked down at me confused

"This is going to sound absurd, but I think I'm in love with you."

"Jaz, you know that's taboo, two male vampires together....it's against the rules, what do you think the Volturi would do if they knew about this, we could be killed." He hissed at me, Edward's voice was low and dangerous. His hand traveled up to my hair wrapping his fingers in my thick blonde hair. He pulled me closer to his chest. "What would Bella think if she knew? She would be crushed, Jasper you know she's my life!" he continued putting emphasis on the word life. I cringed. "Jasper..."

"I know it's a taboo but please. Just one night! It wouldn't hurt! Edward..." I could feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. The sting of rejection settling into my heart, "Edward I love you please, just one night... it would make all the difference. He pulled me closer, his hand slowly moved out of my tangled locks to cup my face. His eyes were full of pity, I wanted to look away but I couldn't look away. He slowly pulled his face against mine, our honey coloured eyes locking into place. His lips slowly came closer to mine until they touched. His lips were soft like silk rose petals. His scent was intoxicating; I loved it, lusted for it. Slowly his tongue touched my lower lip asking for permission to enter, unhurried I slowly opened my mouth letting his tongue explore. He tasted like honey, so delicious just like the rest of him, I couldn't get enough of him. Quickly there was a battle for dominance, our tongues battled for awhile then I deliberately let him win, I figured it would be easier with him as the dominate one anyway, plus it would give him a little bit of an ego boost.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" he asked me breaking the kiss of smoothly

I pushed my body closer to him, I was in pure lust, my eyes ravaged his body, leaving me wanting more. "Yeah." I replied breathlessly, "My room or yours." I gazed up at him, he was silent. Smoothly he picked me up bridal style with the utmost care and with the littlest effort, I draped my arms across his godlike shoulders and swiftly he moved towards his room.

**We've got sweet easy pain running through my veins**

**  
It's like I've never been touch before**

**  
And now addiction rise like a flash of light**

**  
You've got coming around for more**

**  
So lay me down**

**  
Wrap yourself around**

**  
Don't be a stranger when you're here**

**  
Before we overload and the rush explodes**

**  
I wanna hold you and whisper in your ear**

Quickly Edward threw me on the soft silken covers of his bed. He pounced on top of me thrusting his hips into mine. I let out a groan loving the feeling of his arousal pushing into mine. Our mouths twisting together becoming one, his silken fingers ran down my shirt and then back up. Swiftly he unbuttoned my shirt and the item of clothing fell softly to the floor. For a moment he broke the kiss and slowly nipped at the nape of my neck. This feeling was euphoric; there were sparks in front of my eyes. Slowly he trailed down my body leaving soft wet kisses. I moaned again. He stopped at my belly button and worked his way up. God I wish he'd stop teasing me! I tried to let a strangled moan, but again he reached up to meet my rose petal lips again; the kiss was deep and loving this time, with more emotion, ferocity and need. Rapidly I reached for the hem of his t-shirt pulling it over his head. Another soft kiss was placed on my chaste lips, and then he moved towards my nipples, touching, pinching them softly. "Oh Edward" I moaned "More" My body felt like it was on fire, every movement I yearned for more, the world became like a hallucinations. Facts mixing with fiction, I didn't know what was real and what was fake. He looked up and grinned a devilish smile, then went back to playing with my soft stubs.

"You like that?" he questioned as he nipped at my left nipple until it was hard, and then did the same with my left. His left hand was slowly trailing down to my lower regions. I could feel my half hard arousal poking through the rough material pants.

"Please Edward, more!" I managed to gasp. The words weren't coming, like my brain was one but my mouth was switched off, I could only make out gasps and little words. Swiftly he unbuttoned my pants slipping them off along with my boxers revealing my arousal. He grinned as he loosely grabbed my arousal pumping it slowly. "Faster" I gasped; quickly he pumped faster and faster. I was in heaven. I don't care what any dumb rule said. I was on the verge of my orgasm when he stopped. "Why did you stop?" I questioned

"Because I'm not done with you yet." He replied with a grin on his face. He pushed me farther onto the bed. Quickly he removed his own pants and straddled me. I could feel his arousal pushing into my thigh, amazing, it was all so amazing. I loved the feeling of his body pressing against mine, but still this was not enough, I wanted more. He sensed that I wanted more, his amber eyes glinted with mischief. Hastily he pushed two fingers into my mouth. "Suck" he commanded. Quickly I coated his two fingers in saliva, with another kiss he shifted to the side of me. "Open your legs" slowly I opened my legs, he could see everything but I didn't care, I was too caught up in lust. Leisurely his hand trailed down my lean stomach down to the middle of my thigh. "Relax" he whispered in my ear after he kissed my wavy blonde hair. Slowly he inserted one finger. I felt my inner wall muscles cringe, he let me adjust, and then a few seconds later he inserted a second finger. I let out a repressed moan, it hurt but I knew it will feel so much better soon. Edward looked at with a flushed face "I'm going to start stretching you now Jasper. Just relax and it will be ok, it's necessary "He cooed in my ear, slowly he started a scissoring motion. It hurt, then when he stroked that one spot I started to see starts in my eyes. He made note of this reaction and started moving his fingers again, every time it was hitting my g spot. Gently he pulled out his fingers from me.

"N-No please don't stop" I whimpered my lip twitching. I knew this was wrong. But for both of us it was so right. I glanced into his honeycomb eyes; I could see that they were full of passion and lust, maybe a hint of romance. He grinned at me and then slowly he dipped his torso so that his arousal was at the base of my entry. Edward quickly pushed into me; a white hot fire flowed through my body. "Mmm, that feels so good." I moaned. He looked at me, as he let me adjust to his length, he was so big but it was so good, it was like an addiction I couldn't quit.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked nibbling my earlobe. I nodded in approval bracing myself for the pain. "Relax" he cooed stroking my hair, slowly he moved in and out of me, each pace faster than the last. I couldn't say anything; my mind was too clouded with the stars and black spots I was seeing. It was fireworks exploding one after another in my brain, words couldn't make sense in how I feel. Edward sensed my pleasure and started to thrust harder, each time he hit that spot, creating more bliss and satisfaction for me. He wrapped his hand around my pulsating arousal gently stroking it to match with every thrust. I could feel both of us ready to come, I could almost taste it. "Jasp...Jasper im gonna..." he panted. Every thrust became faster and faster until he thrusted on last time filling me with his seed. He kept pumping my organ until I came a few moments later. We collapsed into silence sweating and panting.

"That was amazing" I said, breaking the silence

"Mmhm" he responded, I could feel his emotions whirling around me

"I guess breaking the taboo was worth it"

He waited for a moment pausing, thinking what to say, my eyes were filled with happiness and hope glancing at him, waiting for an answer. Finally he responded, "Yeah" Then the air went deadly silent. It was like this for several moments. "You know Jasper, if you want. I mean ill leave it up to you, but I would love to do that again." Edward said in almost an inaudible voice.

"Yeah?" I answered raising my eyebrows. "You mean it?"

"Yeah" I'd love to, he smiled at me pulling me closer to him, and he stroked my messy waved hair.

"What about Bella?"

"Well does she need to find out?" he answered simply

"No, it will be our little secret"

"Yeah our secret" I grinned at him, then placing a chaste kiss onto his lips, "just you and me.

Screw any taboo." He grinned at me; I slowly snuggled into his chest.

"Damn any taboo" Edward whispered smiling stroking the hair of his angel. Slowly he fell into deep thought and drifted off into a calm state.**  
I don't have to be true**

**  
Cause you don't belong to me baby**

**  
And all I`m saying is that**

**  
We`ve got loving to do**

**  
I`m hanging on to you**

**  
And all I can think about is taboo**

But all I`m saying is...

**  
All I can think about is...**

~FIN~

Kyrbri: well it's finished and it's over 2000 words. I'm so inspired! Review. If I get a review there may be a sequel to it : 3 Luv and Peace. I WILL PUT THE SECOND ONE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE there's a few minor additions to it but mostly the same. PLZ REVIW and just if u didn't read above this is all the Jasper X Edward fics + the final one put together so its easier to handle. REVIEW...or else


End file.
